Conventionally, when a user accesses a mobile device or other portable electronic device (i.e., tablet, smartphone, etc.) the display size is limited and only provides a certain amount of viewable area. Many applications that are popular involve complex menu systems. These applications are normally utilized on a desktop and/or laptop computer, which are known to have a larger display permitting access to a full menu. The menus associated with these applications normally span across the entire width of the application display area. As the functionality of the application grows, so does the availability of the menu icons allowing easy access to the different functions.
Furthermore, the menus are complex in nature offering many different options for use by the application's user. The users of these applications are generally more familiar with the complex menu system as many of the applications are used daily. One of the many applications that involve potentially complex menu systems is a word process application. In these applications, the menus are grouped together allowing the functionality offered by the menu selections to be located easily. Other applications have turned to tab components that offer a different set of menus for each tab. This allows the application to re-use the real estate as the menu items are redrawn for each selected tab.
The evolution of computer technologies has allowed more functionality available on smaller devices. As users have migrated to smaller devices, they desire more functionality from the applications executing on the same devices. The memory and processing capacity of the smaller devices is not at issue as these devices are configured to permit similar functionality as their larger counterparts noted above. The concern is the size of the smaller displays, or display size ‘real estate’, which may limit the functionality of the application currently being executed on the smaller device.
On large displays (for example desktop or laptop computers), applications make use of the large display area by utilizing the top area of the application to display the many menu items. Many applications utilize small pictures, or icons, that make it easier for the user to become familiar with each menu item. In addition, many of the menu items are grouped together into tabs, permitting the user to click a particular tab to gain access to a specific group of menu items. Because of the available real estate, many of the menus also allow drop-down items that show further sub-menu items related to a given menu item.
Application developers rely on many tools that permit the creation and programming of contextual menus, regardless of the programming language utilized. Users of current computer applications have become familiar with these menu functionalities and depend on them to optimize workflow. Due to the vast complex nature of computer applications, a well-written menu system is a major part of the application and may allow the user to better enjoy the application.